


Home Sweet Home

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17! Reader, Big Brother! Sam and Dean, F/M, Family, Minor Original Character(s), Ummm I'll tag more if people point out anything that might be tag worthy?, Winchester! Reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: What would you do if you could meet your parents, but only through a memory? (Y/n) Winchester was only 6 months old before her mother was killed and was taken from the house she would have called home if it weren't for the fire. However, 17 years later, (Y/n) has come back to meet her parents, even if its through memories. With her brothers and Castiel accompanying her, (Y/n) must gather up the courage to see this home she never knew. Armed with memories that Castiel helped her to regain and her wits, can (Y/n) truly do this? Can she really meet her mother? Can she really go into this house that was once a home that she never knew?Read and join in on (Y/n)'s journey through time as she remembers who she is and where she comes from!(Reader insert, Oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea's been floating in my head and I wanted to get it written before it escaped me ^^ I hope you enjoy!

_**Home Sweet Home** _

\---

 _Fandom_ : Supernatural  
 _Characters_ : Reader, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Mary, John  
 _Pairing_ : Big Brother! Dean and Sam x Little Sister! Reader  
 _Genre_ : Family, Slight Angst, Slight Humor  
 _Rated_ : Everyone  
 _Warning_ : Angst, Swearing, Flashbacks

\---

Breathe. Relax. Be brave.

It shouldn't be so hard to breathe, relax, and be brave. I had to breathe everyday to live, and I could easily relax and I had to be brave all the time. So why couldn't I put my foot on the first step of the stairs leading to the front door of the green house? Biting my lip, I looked down at the steps. I was only 6 months old when I lived in the house, but with the help of Castiel, I remembered everything about this house. I remembered the people who lived in it. Looking back at the black, slick 1967 Chevy Impala that my big brother, Dean, owned, I stared a bit. He was watching me intently, along with the taller male in the passenger seat. Castiel sat in the back, his head tilted a bit. Looking back, I took a deep breath.

Breathe, Relax, be brave.

I can be brave. Feeling my muscles relax slightly, I put my foot on the step, head held high as I took another step. 

_However, as I looked around, I could see a blonde hair woman sitting on the porch, a newborn in her arms as a young boy ran from a tall man with a dark beard, another boy that looked much older running after, holding up a sword, a bright light in his green eyes, a smile on his freckled face. The image disappeared as the baby opened her (e/c) eyes, the blonde calling._

_"Dean! Sam! Come here and greet your little sister. She's awake!"_

_The boys gasped and ran over, and the echoes of their voices faded._

As I sighed a bit, I took another step. And another. Knocking on the door, I felt my shackles rise. I couldn't do this. I can' t do this. I need to get out of here. However, before I could back out of there like a bat out of hell, the door opened. I sucked in a breath. There stood a beautiful woman with brown hair that spilled over her shoulder, the tips ending at her waist. She wore a blue and white T-shirt, dark jeans covering her bare feet. She wore studded, diamond earrings and a necklace adorned her neck. Her wrists were complimented with white and blue and black bracelets. On her left hand, a gold band was on her finger. Her blue eyes frowned slightly as she greeted me.

"Yes?"

I greeted a bit quietly.

"Hi...I'm really sorry to bother you like this...but I..."

I looked down.

"I used to live here...and I haven't been here since I was young...I know this may be a really stupid request but...can I come in...just to look around? I swear I won't take anything..I just..."

I looked back up and the woman was wide eyed slightly.

"You used to live here? Are you one of the Winchesters? I remember seeing the news article about when this house almost burned down."

I nodded and she smiled sweetly, nodding and she moved away, opening the door more. I smiled albeit awkwardly and walked in, sucking in a breath. Another memory showed itself. 

_This time, it was the tall, built man with black hair and the slightly graying beard. He was walking out of the kitchen with the baby girl, Dean and Sam following. Dean asked._

_"Dad, are we gonna tuck in (Y/n)? I wanna do it this time!"_

_"No fair! You got to do it last time!"_

_"But I'm older!"_

_"Boys!"_

_The older man said sternly, looking at the two. Silence met the argument and their talking ceased._

_"We'll tuck her in together."_

_And they all walked up the stairs, disappearing as their voices echoed._

_"Come on, Dean! Let's go give (Y/n) sweet dreams!"_

_"You're so dorky, Sam!"_

I looked at the woman as she spoke.

"So, what's your name?"

I replied respectfully, tugging on the end of my (H/c) hair a bit.

"My name is (Y/n) Winchester."

She smiled and introduced herself.

"My name is Jemma Trave."

I smiled at her and I jolted when i heard a girly squeal and rapid footsteps.

"Mommy!"

I blinked as a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes greeted Jemma, hiding behind her legs as she spied me.

"Mommy, who is this?"

Jemma answered sweetly.

"This is (Y/n), Chelsea. She used to live here."

I waved and the girl, Chelsea, just hid shyly. Jemma gave an apologetic look but I held my hand up.

"It's ok, trust me."

Walking into the kitchen slowly, my hand ran along the wall. It was still the same color, the same texture. The kitchen had been done to accommodate Jemma's taste...but the table was in the same place as the old one had been. Another memory came into my mind. 

_This time, everyone was present. Dean and Sam sat across from each other, Dean next to a highchair and the blonde, Sam on the other side, and the man was across the blonde. The blonde was feeding the baby._

_"Mary, I don't think she wants to eat right now."_

_The woman, Mary, sighed and set down the spoon. Looking at the man, she said quietly as Dean and Sam observed while eating their mashed potatoes._

_"I know, John. But she has to eat. it's bad for her to skip meals and it'll be bad for her when she's older cause she'll develop the habit of skipping meals. I read that.."_

_John bit his lip and Dean spoke up._

_"Mom, can I help?"_

_Mary smiled at Dean softly and gently rubbed his cheek, Dean blinking his green eyes up at her. She sighed and nodded, even though she knew that her sweet little baby wasn't going to eat the food. As Dean sat in his mothers lap, she showed him how to hold the bottle. Dean smiled as he held the baby in his arms, instead of the high chair doing it for him. Mary and John watched in awe as the baby looked at Dean with her (e/c) eyes, the specks of green visible in the orbs, and drank from the bottle. Dean grinned triumphly and John laughed._

_"I guess she liked Dean more than she does."_

_"Shut up, John, or you'll be sleeping on the couch."_

_"Uh oh."_

_Said Sam as he looked at John._

I chuckled a bit as I returned back to reality and walked out of the kitchen, and back to the stairs. I knew what was up those stairs, and I wasn't ready to see it just yet. Walking into the living room, a man sat on the recliner, white socks on his feet, wearing grey sweatpants and a red, sleeveless shirt. The sides were cut, showing the side of his torso and he looked over,

Jemma saying.

"Trace, this is (Y/n) Winchester. She lived here before the fire."

The man, Trace, greeted me with a smile. His black goatee made me think of my dad for a moment, his spiked hair throwing the look off, however. His green eyes were friendly and I shook his hand as he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine. I'm sorry for intruding..I'm just...reminiscing, I guess. I haven't been here since the fire."

The man smiled softly.

"I completely understand. I hope the home is ok."

I shook my head. 

"It's amazing....it looks like home...it's ironic. The furniture is in the same places the old once were...the paints the same, the feeling is still warm...it still smells like it did."

Trace and Jemma smiled as Chelsea sat in her dads lap, making me thinking of another memory.

_John sighed as he watched TV, the afternoon bright and creating an annoying glare on the TV. Even with the curtains being shut, the light still was bright enough to create a glare. Dean and Sam were at kindergarten and preschool. Mary was taking a nap, and his daughter was in his lap, sleeping on his chest. He would move her so he could turn the TV so the glare would disappear, but he would never risk waking up his precious child. Looking down at the girl wrapped in his arms, he sighed softly as he caressed her baby cheeks. John couldn't be happier. He had his beautiful wife, his beautiful 2 month old baby, his sons, a home. It was the life he wanted. He loved this. He loved this home, this family, his wife. John smiled softly and kissed his daughters cheek before humming softly._

_"Hey Jude_   
_Don't make it bad_   
_Sing a sad song, and make it better~"_

Biting my lip, I turned back before saying.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Trace."

"You too, (Y/n)."

Walking into the stairway, I climbed the stairs, the sound of children laughing in my mind. A baby cooing, toys sounding. As I got into the top floor, I looked to the left, seeing the hallway. Dean and Sam's room, the bathroom, and then the baby room. I remember Sam telling me that when he got old enough to stop using a crib, our mom and dad decided to use the room for me. I smiled softly and looked to the right, seeing the master bedroom. I sucked in a breath. I couldn't go in there. Even if I had the bravery to, it would be a bit weird for me to go into someone else's bedroom. Turning left, I looked into Dean and Sam's room, having been turned into Chelsea's room. However, it morphed into a room I knew all too well...or rather, knew from a memory.

_Dean and Sam giggled as they played with the baby, showing her the green army men and Sam's stuffed animals. The baby held onto a black cat as Dean said._

_"Sammy, she's gonna be an awesome robber when we can play Cowboys and robbers together!"_

_Sam nodded and smiled widely, saying._

_"What about a cowgirl?"_

_Dean pouted._

_"But I want to be a cowboy! And it's not fair if it's two on one!"_

_"but...then she'll be the only robber and I want to be a cowboy too."_

_Dean huffed and John said, standing in the doorway._

_"Well, then me and (Y/n) will have to be robbers then!"_

_Dean and Sam looked up and smiled as the baby started to squeal, eyes on her father. John smiled softly and asked._

_"What are you guys doing?"_

_"Showing (Y/n) my awesome army!"_

_"Hey, those are mine!"_

_"I had them first!"_

I smiled and then bit my lip. Looking back into the back room, I knew what was in store for me, memory wise. As I cautiously stepped forward, I bit my lip, hand raised to the doorknob. As

I turned the knob, I was shocked to see this room as a baby room. I heard Jemma say.

"Me and Trace are gonna be having another kid...and we didn't want to throw away what we had."

I nodded and swallowed thickly, feeling my nose start to burn and eyes water.

"No, it's ok...I just...it's hard, you know? This room...I grew up in this room when it looked like this. Gosh, the crib is still in the same place as it was...the dresser...everything is like it was before...just different."

Jemma put a hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip. Then I smelled it. The smoke, the scent of toys being burned, melting plastic. I could see the smoke, the fire, the woman on the ceiling. Even though it wasn't there in reality, the memory still played out. I could see John running in, Sam and Dean taking me to the Impala, us sitting there in shock, with me crying of course. I was a baby, I didn't understand what happened. Turning, I whispered.

"I can still smell the smoke...the melting plastic...the stuffed animals burning...I can still see her...I can still see Mom..."

Jemma gave a sad look and I whispered to her, looking at her with my green and (e/c) eyes.

"Please...promise me something...don't ever let your family go. Don't let them slip from you...you fight for them when they need you. Protect them...and don't you dare let yourself slip away from them.."

Jemma nodded and I took a deep breath. Walking down the stairs, I exited the house, turning around right at the door. Jemma handed me a box.

"I found this when we first moved in. It was under a board in the stairs. I've never opened it, seeing as it has 'Winchesters' on it, but I think you should have it. It's, after all, yours."

I took the box and nodded, saying.

"Thank you for everything."

She smiled and replied.

"You can come back any time."

I nodded and I left, walking down to the sidewalk. Looking up at the sky, I blinked as the tears ran down my face. The breeze blew and I sighed as a weight lifted from my shoulders. Turning to the impala, I wiped my eyes and then paused, looking back at the house. A smile formed on my lips as I turned away and walked to the impala. Getting in, Dean asked me, looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"You ready to leave, sweetheart?"

I nodded.

"I'm ready."

Sam looked at Dean, then back at me, before smiling a bit and looking back at the house. Castiel stayed looking forward and I held the box close, laying my head on the window and closing my eyes.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Castiel smiled as he tapped into (Y/n)'s mind, truly happy that (Y/n) had been able to find peace within her heart. Her soul was brighter, and he knew that John and Mary would be proud of their only daughter being so brave. Castiel was truly happy that (Y/n) was able to meet John and Mary, even if she met them from a memory. And as they drove away, Castiel couldn't help but look at the younger Winchester with a small smile, his blue eyes deep and content. 

God had a lot of work for her to do. But Castiel knew that she was gonna do great things, whether God had it planned out for her or not. He could feel it, and he knew it.

(Y/n) Winchester was going to do many great things, even if she didn't know it yet.

[END]


End file.
